The One Forgotten
by sweetdevil783
Summary: this is a warrior cat fanfiction about a unknown tribe in the mountains across from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Disclaimer:i do not own the warrior cat series. i only own my OCs and plots. Please Read and Review thank you Their will be characters from the book later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Many times the moon had risen and fallen yet the tom that was called Bear had kept moving. He had to, for he was carrying a special bundle. He had to find a mother for the kit before he could ever think of resting. He focused his thoughts and body on this task forgetting about himself and who he had to leave behind...Bear thought threw the cold snow saw movement. Now Bear was no small cat he had been called Bear for a reason. He was largely built strong shoulders, powerful limbs, and very protective. His yellow eyes slitted as he waited for the movement again. Their to his left! He turned quickly paw lashing out hitting the stranger in the side knocking it to the snow. "Ack!" Bear felt himself be jumped on he still held the kit as he tried to get the second stranger off him he would not be killed by unknown cats, no not after all he had been threw so far!

A small almost silent mewl caught the ear of one of the attacking cats. Was that? Their it was again it was! that tom was holding a kit! The cat who had heard the mewls ran to her partner grabbing his scruff she hauled the tom off the larger one. "Barker stop the attack he has a kit!" the ginger she-cat yowled to a hidden male. It seemed the others had heard her as they jumped from the black and white tom or backed away. Even for them hurting a kit was unheard-of.

A light brown tabby jumped from a ledge it seemed Bear had stumbled into some cat's territory. The she-cat who had yelled walked towards the tabby she had lowered herself and her ears pressed to her skull. "Barker...please he has a kit." she whispered to 'Barker'. The tom said nothing as he moved closer to Bear. Bear had stayed where he was having kept the once attacking cats from getting close to the kit. "...Where are you from?" Barker finally spoke it was another she-cat though her voice was rough her tone was calm.

"We are from nowhere." he spoke threw the kitten's scruff, "The kit's mother was a old friend she died giving birth...She told me to come this way and find the group of cats that lived in this place" as he spoke Barker and the other cats where quite and listened.

After a few moments Barker spoke tone turning a bit harder "...Well then you have found us...What was the she-cat's name?" Green eyes were watching the almost pure white kit being held by the huge tom.

"She called herself Feather" Bear said he did notice how a few tails twitched and how the haunches of some cats rose at the name. What could be so wrong with his old friend to give then that reaction to just her name? That question he would keep for later.

"...Come with us." Barker said calmly again before turning she started walking to a large snowdrift other cats following behind and after some hesitation so did Bear.


	2. Chapter 2(short sorry)

(i'm so sorry this is short)

chapter 2

Bear hesitated as he saw some cats slipping under the snowdrift, their must be space but not much..The large tom wasn't really worried for himself with his large build but more for the kit's he was carrying. How was the kit supposed to get in their while being carried? Bear wouldn't let this little kit try and crawl by itself either. A few cats noticed Bear having hesitated and one of them another ginger cat though this time a tom walked to him. This tom was very small compared to bear and small compared to the other cats still filing under the snowdrift. "let me help, don't worry i won't hurt the kit i promise." as the ginger tom spoke it was easy to tell that he was young. Probably only 7 moons old or so.

Bear looked down at the young tom before leaning down letting the younger tom take the kit. "be careful with her" Bear said watching the other nod softly as to not wake the kit. the young tom turned and easily slipped under the snowdrift crouching and having enough room to keep his head a bit high to keep the almost white kit from touching the cold stone floor. Slowly as Bear followed them the black and white tom noticed it was getting...Warmer? slowly his eyes adjusted seeing light a bit in front of them. 'how was their light? in a storm?...' These questions Bear would find the answer to soon...though hopefully...he wasn't scared of fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bear tensed as the young tom had slipped out of the 'crack' and stood fully the kit still in his mouth, the large tom soon slipped out as well into a large cavern. in a slight 'pit' was...Fire, Bear watched the dangerous yet warm thing closely as other cats walked towards him and the returning cats.

An older She-cat with dulled brown fur though bright green eyes walked forward to Barker. "What have you brought us?" she asked voice calm though stone stedy."A loner and Feather's Kit." Barker said softly though when Feather left the younger cat's mouth the elder tensed eyes wide and once bright eyes filled with grief.

"...you sure that...it's Feather's?" she asked, only getting a nod in return before she turned to the young tom holding the almost white kit and walked to them gently nosing the kit hearing a small mewl the tense muscles relaxed. "it's alive good."

Bear had just watched eyes narrowed and wary. "She" he said making the older she-cat look at him."what?" she asked. "It's a She." he said again, he didn't trust this old she-cat...he got a odd feeling from her.

"ah...Feather had a daughter." she mumbled. "oh i must introduce myself. My name is Sage i am...was Feather's mother." she said smiling softly up at Bear who just blinked tail freezing as well as his thoughts. "O-oh?...My name is Bear" he said shaking himself out of the surprised state quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been only a few moments but already Bear seemed uneasy, Sage could see the muscles twitching under his black and white pelt. She must admit though her daughter did have good taste in who she could trust. "So you must be trying to find the kit a mother yes? And is it yours?" she asked voice calm and controlled.

Bear's ear twitched up blinking, orange eyes staring at her. "M-mine?...No no no! the kit isn't mine! I mean...Well i guess she is but not by blood." he said, it was a bit surprising how he seemed to stutter and hesitate. He was a large cat after all.

"Calm yourself, i know someone who will take the kit." Sage said. Ray however had been watching them her green eyes narrowed slightly. She knew their leader had to have a reason other than blood ties to be helping the kit and tom. "Ray!" the call broke threw her thoughts making her quickly head to Sage.

"Yes?" she asked head lowered slightly. "Take Bear and the kit to Vixen, she has just had kits so she'll have enough milk to feed the kit." sage said and ray nodded taking the kit from the younger tom and quickly headed towards a separate cavern another fire in their and a dark rusted red she-cat was curled next to it between it and her three kits.

"You have another already?" Vixen asked, not asking questions as the white kit was set by her belly already starting to feed.

"Yes it was Feather's." Ray whispered as Bear stayed a bit away though watched closely. "...Freather's?..." Vixen mumbled eyes widening. "you mean...My old friend is dead?" Vixen couldn't believe it...after so long her friend is...just dead...she looked down at the kit before sighing and nuzzled it. "Well little bird..you're all i have left of my best friend...Welcome to the family"

(This is all i have written so far)


	5. Character list

(just so everyone knows this is my first real fanfiction and i'd love to get feedback good or bad.. this is just going to be a list of the characters i have so far in the story.)

Sage(Leader of the tribe)

Bear(adopted father of Bird)

Bird(the kitten)

Vixen(Feather's sister)

Ray(a scout)

Barker(second in command)

Feather(dead)

Fall(the small apprentice tom)

Tallon(One of Vixen's kits)

Falcon(another of Vixen's kits)

Brick(Vixen's mate)

(i'll be adding more cats later and some info on them)


End file.
